Doctors visit
by renderedmotionless
Summary: This is a short one shot i wrote on a rainy day. Shakira is beat up at school and goes to Dr. Cullen. Cute story with an embarrasing moment for Shakira. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!


_Voices, I can hear voices. A male, and a female. Where am I? I am so confused._

_I remember being at school when Jake and Harris started beating me up. They punched me and, and. Oh, I cannot remember._

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in an ambulance with a nice looking female paramedic. She looked over at me and then at a small portable monitor. The cord to the monitor led down to my hand and was attached to a small butterfly shaped needle.

"Don't fall asleep again hon, we are almost there." The paramedic said as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"You have been through quite a lot there haven't you?" She said motioning to my arm, which was in a splint.

The vehicle came to a halt and the paramedic wheeled me out of the now open door of the ambulance. I was rushed to a room where I was hooked up to an I.V.

_Oh, no. _I thought. _An I.V. means a needle. _I closed my eyes and felt the sharp point go into my hand. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was brightly lit, with a pale pink color on the walls. I didn't like hospitals or doctors. But what child would? I mean the poke and prod at you and poke you with needles and they have no sense of dignity.

The door to my room opened and in came a doctor with blonde hair and gold colored eyes.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen, I assume you are Shakira."

I nodded.

"Well then, I see you have gone through a lot. My file says that you were punched in the chest by two stronger boys, and also shoved into a wall causing you to shatter your humerus, or this bone right here." He said motioning to a bone on his upper arm.

"I am going to do a quick exam to see if there is any other problems."

I nodded and he walked over to my bed.

He pulled a thermometer out of his black bag.

"Can you open please?"

I wearily open up my mouth, and he placed it under my tongue.

A couple minutes later the thermometer beeped and Dr. Cullen pulled it out.

"Normal temperature, Okay I am going to take this splint off now, it will hurt a bit but not too bad."

With careful fingers He undid the Velcro straps holding the splint, and pulled it off.

I gasped as his cold hands touched the heated flesh of my arm.

"I am sorry that my hands are so cold, I get that a lot and no matter what I do they are always cold."

He studied my arm carefully, "It appears that I am going to be doing a little more than just an exam. I am going to have to set the bone into place."

Oh, okay. I had to have my ankle set once from being tripped at school. It hurt like heck.

"Yeah, I have never had to have anything set, but I can imagine that it hurts. I am going to set it in three, two, one."

The bone fell in to place, and I closed my eyes and whimpered loudly. I was okay at hiding my pain but this was awful.

"Okay?"

Yeah I am fine now, it actually hurts less now than it did before.

He put my arm in to a more stable splint than the other one and looked back at his clipboard.

"Good, that means it worked. Now I am going to have to take a look at you chest and stomach to see if there is any more damage. Are you okay with taking your shirt off for me?" He asked.

I hesitated a little before answering, Umm.

A girl walked into the room and came over to where we were.

I was sent by Doctor Wood to help you.

"Thank you Kiara" Dr. Cullen said.

Well now that there is a girl, I need you to take off your shirt for me.

Okay, I said.

Doctor Cullen turned around and busied himself in the cabinet of things while the girl, Kiara, helped me with my shirt.

I pulled the blanket up to my neck and waited for doctor Cullen to come over.

He walked over to the bed and told me to pull the blanket down. I did (with much embarrassment) and he felt around. When he felt the bottom of my rib cage, I winced.

" Oh I am sorry, but I think you may have broken a rib.

He pulled the blanket back up and walked over to the counter and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a roll of bandage.

He came back over to me.

"I need you to sit up for me and push down the blanket."

I did as he said and he wrapped my chest with the bandage, securing it with a safety pin.

"There you go, that should be healed up in a few days."

I pulled my shirt n with the help of Kiara.

Thank you Dr. Cullen, for helping me.

"Your welcome Shakira, you be careful now or you will be in here a lot more that you want." He said with a laugh as he walked out of the room.

"Well you need to get some rest and I will check up on you later, okay." Kiara said walking to the door.

Okay, thanks for helping me as well.

"Your welcome, Shakira" She answered as she walked out of the door.

The end

I hoped you guys liked it, I got really bored today and it was raining outside so I couldn't play. So I wrote, and this is what I got. So yeah, enjoy!


End file.
